Trust me enough to love me
by suicide luna
Summary: Edward is a member of the S.W.A.T team and was forced to become partners with Detective Swan, who has a hard time trusting people ever since her last partner.
1. Chapter 1

Epov

I packed up my last S.W.A.T gear when three of my teammates came walking in excited about a new bar that just opened down town. Emmett slapped me on the back that stung a bit. "Hey man, we are heading out: are you coming?"

"No, captain needs to talk about something. A detective from Washington State is joining the group for a little while." I said, as I zipped up my bag and shoved it onto my shoulder.

"Why dose he want you then?"

I just shrugged my shoulder and left Jasper, Emmett, and James in the locker room and down to the captain's office. Once I got to the door I can hear argument inside with a man that didn't sound like captain's and a womens voice. I was just about a raise my hand to knock when the door jerked open. I was shocked to see a beautiful, but a pissed off women.

"Has anyone seen my captain's boss? Let me know, there about this big." she raised her hands up and pinched her thumb and index figure together. "It is small to be peas or an old raisin; it's about half that size! They are really really tiny, little raisin. So if you see little tiny raisin, that are so fuckin tiny and winkled! Let me know so that I can shoved it right back up is ass!" She was just about to shut the door right in my face, but I pushed the door back; wide enough for my boss to see me. My boss just leaning back in his chair that he was getting a headache and another man with his police uniform on his face was buried in his face.

I looked up at the women who was just pacing back and forth in the room. A boss looked like he was to spaced out to even see me there. "Ummm sir?"

Captain jumped a little in his seat before a big ass smile grew on his face. "Ah Edward, thank god your here." I should have just walked away and deal with this shit another day. My boss jumped out of his seat, faster then a cartoon who's ass is on fire and ran around the desk. He placed a hand on my back and push me further into the room while closing his office door.

I felt cold air in the room and it is not a good feeling. "Detective Swan this is captain Edward Cullen on the S.W.A.T team, he will be your partner during your stay here." Whao, whao, whao what? Partner? I have a team, but no partners. I turned my head to face with my 'what the fuck look'. He smiled at me, as I just stared. "Detective Swan will fill you in my the case she is on. Edward before you argue, we just need someone on the streets with her."

"Doesn't anyone in this fucking room listen to me, I don't need a partner." The man in the chair stood up.

"Isabella, please just go with it. I want you to be safe."

"For fuck sake, I told I hate the name Isabella, so call me Bella and I don't need some smart ass S.W.A.T. teammate as a partner." I shot her a glare. This women has anger problems, so I just step to throw more gas in the fire.

"Look Ms. Swan-"

"Detective Swan you green eyes Mary's." Okay this lady is really pissing me and I'm suppose to be 'partners' with her.

I inhaled and exhaled before I can speak. "Alright Detective Swan, I know that this is new to you, but can you please calm down."

"Fuck you." She just continues to glare at me be fore shoving right pass me to get to the door. she forced the door open and walked out, but stopped and flipped off the officer in the room.

The officer sigh and he smiled at me. "I'm apologize for my daughter Mr. Cullen. I am Officer Swan" My eyes widen at the word 'daughter'. This officer is that crazy women's father? "She is really a sweet girl, but something happened to her last partner that made her loss trust in other people, even people she is working for."

I wanted to ask what happen, but I mostly want to ask his daughter; that is if she would even talk me. Captain Mason smiled at Officer Swan and gave him a pat on the back. "Nothing to worry about Officer Swan, Edward has been working for us for six years and one of the best of best, even better then people who worked here longer than him." Good going Mason, make me look more like a smartass then Bella dose.

**To be continued**


	2. Not going so well

Epov

I was in Mr. Mason office for twenty minutes after Bella stormed out and giving us the finger. I walked outside and was greet to snow blowing in my face. I shield my face with my hand, so that the snow dose not hit me in the eyes. I was just about to walk over to my car when I saw something moving in the corner of my eye. I turned my head to the left and saw Bella leaning against the brick wall with a cigarette between her lips and had no jacket on, what the fuck. Is this girl that cold heart that she could not feel the snow raining around her body. I slipped my hands into my pockets and walked over to her.

"What are you doing out here Bella?" I asked when I was now standing right in front of her. She looked up and remove the cigarette from her lips, so that she can blow the smoke in my face. I just stood there staring at her like the smoke was not bothering me; which it didn't since I was a smoker as well.

"What do want?" She question, as she popped her foot up against the wall. Okay now this is going to be a pain in the ass, so I have to figure out a way to earn this girl's trust before I shoot myself. I sigh and walked right next to her, so that I can lean against the wall right next to her. I reached into my back left pocket and pulled out my pack of cigarettes. I slap the bottom against the palm of my hand before opening the box and pulled one out and lite it. I inhaled until the smoke was in my lungs before pulling the cigarette away from my lips. I let the smoke sit my lungs before exhaling. Right this is the only thing that was keeping me warm since I'm now standing outside the station with a women who already hates me.

"Just wondering why you are out here in a snow storm with no jacket on." I simply replied.

"Well I thought that New York was going to be warm since it is February, but nature just came back and bit me on the ass." I chuckled before inhaling more. "Is that all you wanted to know because I'm really not dealing with any bullshit right now."

I rolled my eyes and threw my cigarette down and stomped on it before turning to her. "Look, I'm heading to my favorite coffee shop for some coffee and pie; do want to join me?"

Bella rolled her eyes and threw her cigarette down. "I'm not here to make fucking friends. I don't trust anyone one in this god damn place."

"Bella, I just want you to feel comfortable here."

"I don't you to make me fuckin comfortable." God whatever happen to her really fucked her up.

"Then-" I sigh, as I looked around the parking lot. "please go home before you sick. Where is your car?"

Bella let out a yawn before she answered my question. "It's in Fork's Washington, it will be here in a couple of day."

I then reached into my jacket and pulled out my car keys and hit the unlock button to my car. "Let me drive you home then. Can you at least let me do that?"

Bella seemed to be nervous about the idea, but then she let out a loud sigh. "Alright, but if you try anything I rip your fucking dick off." I held hands up like I just surrendered before backing up a little bit away from her. I waved her to follow me to my car so that we can get out of the fucking snow.

**To be continued**


End file.
